Dear Marceline
by The-Lonely-Otaku
Summary: This document archives the life of Marcus Schmidt, one of the few survivors of the Mushroom War, caused by "The Litch", created by his "Father". After learning about his sister's untimely death and his father's disappearance, he walks with Simon Petrikov (Ice King) and a young Marceline on the desolated remains of Earth, in order to find his "Father" and survive.
1. Entry One-Entry Three

[First Entry: June 1st]

*Data of Myself*

Name: Marcus Schmidt

Date of Birth: June 14, 1994; 6:46:40 P.M.

Location of Birth: Celebration Health, Florida, United States of America

Current Location: London, England, United Kingdom

Birth weight: 6 pounds, 9 ounces; 0.6 stone; 2.7 kilograms

Current Weight: 121 pounds, 1936 ounces; 8.6 stone; 54.9 kilograms

Blood Type: AB-

Status: Healthy

Age: 17

Social Status: Recent graduate from St. Binah Secondary Preparatory School

NOTE: I find this "Journal" with little to no use. I still cannot comprehend why father is making me do this. He knows I'm not into this stuff...

[First Entry END]

[Second Entry: June 1st]

Summarization of Today's events so far (in Chronological Order):

up

care of my daily hygiene and exercise requirements

breakfast that consisted of bread (rye and toasted), bacon (smoked and blacked), eggs (Poached), tomatoes (vine-ripened), and mushrooms (Portobello).

Dante Alighiri's "Inferno" for the fifth time this month; twenty in the year so far

out for a breath of fresh air

various things, like Jung's theory of "Analytical Psychology"

lunch. Consisted of what was left-over from this morning and last night's dinner

the computer; played "Solitaire" for the second time this month; Forth time this year so far

NOTE: Today was pretty boring…much like the past couple of weeks. After I graduated, there is nothing really much to do. Then again, there wasn't

really that much to do in the first place….

[Second Entry END]

[Third Entry: June 2nd]

Since my last entry, I've decided to try to make this at least enjoyable when using this thing. I should at least try to "enjoy its use" before really getting

bored with it. So, here it goes...I can't think of anything that bears to mind that also requires my full input of this certain emotion…I guess I'll just talk

about my past and how I became who I am today…As said in my first entry in this journal, I was born in the United States, in a hospital called

Celebration Health in Celebration, Florida, probably around twenty miles from Orlando. I, to this day, still don't know of the woman who gave birth to

me or her spouse. Now that I have mentioned it, I don't really know about much of my "baby years." The only thing I remember from my childhood is my

father. He's not my real father, but he's like a father-figure to me. His name is Nikolas Schmidt Jr. You might have heard of his ventures. Maybe you

haven't since you're a journal and all. He was, in scientific terms, a "Nuclear Engineer". He'd basically created atomic bombs and weapons that related

to his profession for different countries, during his "years of vigor and youth." Don't worry though, he stopped studying in that profession. He's now a

regular old biologist. Interestingly enough, his grandfather, Nikolas Schmidt Sr., was, of course, the only person of modern German descent that was

involved in the "Manhattan Project", the secret project that led to the bombing of Nagasaki and Hiroshima. Father doesn't really like to talk about him

that much. He said "his reasoning was very different from his" or something. I don't really think into it that much. Anyways, back to the subject, during

my elementary years, I went to school in London. Since I was the "son" of a famous scientist, I gained extra knowledge from strenuous amount of

private learning sessions and always at the top of my class. I was always, of course, the "A+" student in my school and actually skipped a couple of

grades, here and there. I eventually graduated as "Valedictorian" of my class. That's really all there is to it to my life and most of the past…Oh, I almost

forgot about someone. I could I even forget her! Like Father, I have a little sister named Marianne. She's adopted like me. She's usually energetic and

brash all the time, playing with her dolls like a normal little girl does. She just turned six, in fact. Heh, every time I see her, from trying to play "doctor"

with her dolls to putting on performances for me and Father, I feel warm inside, like if I was about to "pass gas" or something, you know the feeling. I

could talk about her all da-…Wow, is it getting that late. Dang, and just when I was getting into it. Oh well, there's always tomorrow…

Note: Maybe, this journal isn't so bad after all…

[Third Entry END]


	2. Entry Four

[Fourth Entry]

Nothing really happened today either.

I mean, of course there was stuff that happened, but none of it really seemed significant, well to ME at least….

Maybe I can talk about what I look like?

Then again, that doesn't really seem interesting….

Oh well, I got nothing else to talk about right now…

Um, I have brown hair and light skin….

That's pretty much it...

Hm…

Hold on, i'm going to read what I wrote yesterday, might give me something to write about…..

Hold on….

Oh yeah!

Marianne!

Wow, two times I forgot about her...

Man, I'm getting old...

Now, I know how "Father" feels all time…

You know, because he's old?

*silence*

Alright, forget you then.

Anyways, back to my amazing little sister, she held another play with her dolls again for me and Father again.

Man, she's so adorable sometimes…

Actually, there is something I thought of that was really "interesting"…

Why I am writing so many periods after one sentence?

Just kidding…

wait, now I'm wondering...

ANYWAYS!

That's not the point I'm trying to make.

"Father" is really being weird lately...

Usually, he's always hanging out in the living room, watching television or in his study or something, but for the past three days he' been out of the house, just going out without telling us.

Pretty weird...

...or it could be me being suspicious about nothing...

I'll try to look into it, but other than that, nothing else is new...

I guess i'll stop for now...

Don't worry, i'm not going to give up on this journal yet!

[Fourth Entry END]


	3. Entry Five and Six

[Fifth Entry]

Alright, so you know how I said that I would look into why Father is being weird?

Well I did and the results from my little "investigation" are weird also

I got into Father's study.

Don't ask me how.

It's way too complicated and annoying to put in this journal.

Maybe, I'll tell you another day.

Anyways, I got into Father's study and I found notes on a project titled "Leiche"

I'm guessing Father has been stressing about this project for some time now…

Though interesting, I couldn't really get any new information.

It was all decrypted in a secret code or something….

I thought about taking one of his notes and try to decipher it, but if I did, Father would probably find out that someone was going through his stuff.

It's a disappointment, really.

Sigh, oh well.

Well, at least I know what the problem is.

Maybe I could relieve Father's stress with something….

I'll think about it for later.

I'm exhausted right now after searching for those useless clues.

I'll try to add some more stuff tomorrow.

[Fifth Entry END]

[Sixth Entry]

Father got really angry at me for the first time in years.

I'm guessing he found out about my little "investigation"

I must have put the wrong papers in the place they originated or something…

I'm an awful detective.

He started yelling at me, rambling about "do not disturb my work" or something along the lines like that.

After a couple of minutes had passed by, Father's yelling made Marianne to see what was going on.

After he saw Marianne's face, he stopped and just walked away.

I never really saw Father like that.

Then again, it was the first time that I was looking through his work…

I'm glad that Marianne came when she did.

If she didn't, Father would probably have a heart attack from how loud he was shouting.

When she came up to Father, she just gave him the infamous "doggy pout" of hers, which she has perfected so well.

Marianne is so cute!

I'm glad that she's my sister.

I hope she doesn't see the true horrors of this world.

The suffering I had to go through when I was in school…

I just….I just hope that she doesn't have to go through that like I did.

Truthfully, I wished we only stay in this house.

Where the corruption from this world can't reach us.

Just Marianne, Father, and I.

Living together in one place.

Anyways, I'm thinking of just ending my entry here for today.

I've been exhausted for the past couple of days.

So exhausted that I don't even put the dates on anymore.

That's so unlike me.

Hope tomorrow will be better….

[Sixth Entry END]


	4. Entry Seven and Eight

[Seventh Entry]

The world has changed.

…The world has REALLY changed.

Everything has been destroyed around me…

Everything.

I don't know how it came to be like that.

How come I wasn't along with the destruction?

Why was I saved…

Why…

[Seventh Entry END]

[Eighth Entry]

Ok.

My last entry didn't really make sense.

I don't really need to explain, or in this case, write to something that isn't going to respond back…

…Then again….i'm guessing this journal keeps me sane…

At least for now…

To get back to the point, when I woke up three days ago, everything was destroyed around me…

Like, completely OBLITERATED.

I was really confused at the time…and then when I saw something that made me to go into shock

I saw Marianne.

She was under a pile of rubble, crushed.

Her hand was lying out on the floor, grasping one of her dolls.

At first, I tried to get her out, moving the rubble aside from the accident.

But it was already too late…

She's gone now.

Then I lost it.

There was nothing I could do….

I was helpless…

This is the exact thing that I DIDN"T want to happen…

I tried to look for Father, but he was nowhere to be found.

Not even his body.

I was all alone.

Like how I am right now….

[Eighth Entry END]


	5. Entry Nine and Ten

[Ninth Entry]

I don't think I can go farther.

I…think this is the end of me.

Everything I know and love is gone or going away, one by one.

Now, it's my turn to disappear as well.

Why I am still even writing in this journal?

Much more, why am I still going?

Maybe, I should stop here…

You wouldn't mind that right, Journal?

I won't mind it.

It's pointless to even move right now.

I give up…

Marianne….

Don't worry.

Your brother is coming to see you again.

And then, we can play together forever….

And Ever….

[Ninth Entry END]

[Tenth Entry]

….At least, that's what I thought was going to happen.

Don't worry I'm ok now.

I'm glad that I didn't follow through with my original plan…

Then again, I really didn't have a choice in the first place.

While I contemplated about "giving up", I passed out along the way.

Luckily for me, or the opposite (in your opinion), two survivors were nearby and helped me.

When I gained full consciousness, I almost fainted again.

You want to know why?

Well, not to sound weird but one of the survivors looked a lot like Marianne...

As I was waking up, she was looking at me with her little eyes and said to me if "I was ok."

Of course, being the crazy survivor guy, I freaked the look-alike out by calling her "Marianne" and tried to hug her tightly.

Then I fainted again.

It was probably from the other survivor, knocked me on the back of the head.

I woke up two hours (personal estimate) later.

Instead of the look-alike being alone, another figure appeared.

I wasn't really focused on his clothing, but his long white beard and the look-alike behind him.

He was wondering who I was and asked me a lot of questions, ranging from where I was from and what was my previous condition before the….event.

I answered most of his questions and I gave him mine.

He answered all of them without hesitating

So, from what he was saying, we were in a huge bystanders in a huge war or something, I didn't really paid attention after he answered my main questions.

I was more focused on the look-alike.

I mean, she was almost the exact replica of her.

Except the look-alike had gray skin and pointy ears….and sharp teeth.

Almost like a vampire even.

So, when the man stopped talking, redeeming myself from earlier, I tried to ask for their names.

The man replied with "I'm Simon and this is….who are you again?"

The little girl answered back with "Marceline. My name is Marceline"

Marceline and Simon, huh?

Marceline and Simon….

Marceline….

Simon….

I think I have heard of him….

Or I could be mixing him up with someone else.

Oh, well.

I didn't really pay attention, like always, to Simon.

I only focused on Marceline

I don't know why but something about her…

I don't know…

Anyways, it's been a long day for me.

I'm probably going to stop here for today.

See you later, Journal!

[Tenth Entry END]


	6. Entry Eleven

[Eleventh Entry]

Man, It's been a long time since I wrote in here!

Simon and Marceline are keeping me busy, so I barely have anytime to even read past entries in here anymore.

Finally, I get some peace and quiet for once

It's been (I think…?) a couple of months since my last entry!

I've gotten to know Marceline and Simon a little bit better now.

For Simon, I was right about him.

He was, before the accident, a recently famous antiquarian who found a rare crown or something.

He talked about how my father and him worked together for some time now and used to talk about me all the time.

It's ironic that I'm traveling this "husk" of what used to be "Earth" with one of my dad's coworkers and a child.

Speaking of the child, after meeting her, Marceline has been in my mind, ever since.

She looks so much like Marianne and acts like her too…

I might be going crazy, but maybe Marceline is my "second chance."

I failed to keep Marianne safe.

But, this time, I'm not going to let the same thing happen to Marceline

I mean there's no way that I would meet Marceline without a reason, you know?

Maybe I'm just rambling on.

Maybe it was just pure luck.

…Or not

[Eleventh Entry END]


End file.
